Hermione's Terror
by Halo and Wings
Summary: [Complete]It's the day 4th year lets out, and Hermione has a surprise waiting that changes her whole life...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Terror

Hermione's Terror

Chapter 1

"Settle down Crookshanks, we're almost home!" said Hermione to the wicker cat carrier. Just around this bend and…

She barely held back a gasp as her home came into sight. **The Dark Mark.**

The cab pulled over to the curb; apparently the Muggle cabbie couldn't see it. It was a struggle to keep the terror out of her voice as she said, "Why are we stopping? My house is on down the road!" With a funny look in the mirror they pulled away. She casually turned her head to take it in. Her home!

Hermione let him take her as far as she had Muggle money to take her. Finally she had him unload her things on the sidewalk next to a house in a strange neighborhood. As soon as he was down the road, she rummaged in her trunk for her wand.

The conductor of the Knight Bus barely had time to start his little speech before she half-yelled, "Here's my trunk and cat! Please hurry!" As he loaded her on a plush bench (it was still daytime, though the cab had taken its time), she wondered _Where can I go?_ With a plea to hurry she was on her way to the Burrow.

Not nearly fast enough she got there. She had some sickles left over from the year before to pay for her ride, but she made sure somebody was home before she let the bus leave. She had barely knocked when Mr. Weasley opened the door. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" 

She started to cry silently. "Oh thank goodness! Please, my trunk is still on the bus!"

"Fred, George, get out here!" The twins must have been just behind the door because they got there as quickly as Mr. Weasley, and stared at her questioningly. "Go get her things from the bus!" They ran down the walk and he took her inside to be swooped down upon by Mrs. Weasley.

"Who was there Arthur? Why, Hermione, what's happened?" She had begun to sob, so Mrs. Weasley led her into the living room.

"I-I saw it! I was in a cab, my parents sent me a letter they wouldn't be able to get me!" she managed to choke out. "We just came in sight of my house and there was the-the Dark Mark!" Here she lost control for a minute and the couple exchanged glances over her head. Fred and George crept unnoticed through the hall and up the stairs with Hermione's things to Ginny's room.

She stemmed her gulping sobs a bit. "They're both Muggles you know. They probably thought I would be home by then, but traffic was bad. I-I just told the driver to go on like nothing was wrong. When I ran out of money to go any farther I made him let me out and hailed the Knight Bus. I didn't know who else to go to!"

"I'm going to the office. See what I can find out." Mr. Weasley apparated away as Mrs. Weasley led Hermione to the kitchen and started making tea.

Hermione was at the kitchen table crying her heart out when Ginny ran in. "Hermione! What-?" She stopped when her mother waved her arms frantically from the stove and pulled her aside to explain. Ginny's eyes grew wider and wider 'til she flung herself at Hermione and started crying herself.

Four boys crept slowly into the kitchen, the sight of three weeping women making them shy. Their mother usually got mad or hysterical, she never cried. Ginny knew they would tease her forever. Hermione had been known to cry at silly things, but she was usually strong. Mrs. Weasley noticed and waved them into the living room. She quietly told them all they knew and warned them not to say anything to Hermione, especially about why she was there. Percy for once didn't feel that he could work and stayed in the living room with the twins. Ron, however, followed his mum into the kitchen and sat on Hermione's other side.

She looked up when she heard him and stemmed her tears to turn around. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry. You must've been so glad to get your kids home and then I turn up like this…"

Mrs. Weasley was at her side in a second. "Don't you feel sorry Hermione. I have seven children and I don't mind taking care of one more. We're glad you came here. You can always find a comforting shoulder at the Burrow."

Hermione smiled through her tears. As she hurled herself at Mrs. Weasley she choked out "Thank you."

~*~*~

Hermione and Crookshanks were alone in Ginny's room. Everybody else was sitting at the table, Mrs. Weasley's Welcome Home dinner not nearly tasting as good as it should. 

When dinner was over, the older three boys went to the living room, Ron took a plate up to Hermione, and Ginny helped her mum clean the kitchen. Before long the Weasleys were gathered together in the den waiting for news.

Before long, Mr. Weasley apparated in. After a look for Hermione, he started. "She was right not to go in. It took me a while to convince someone to go with me, but the ones that did knew what they were doing. The Death Eaters hadn't put any spells on the house, so we think they were waiting for Hermione. Her father had a cast on his leg-"

"So that's why they couldn't go get her." Mr. Weasley nodded tensely and went on.

"Well, he was on the couch in their living room, head turned to the doorway. Her mother was in the doorway between there and the door. Must've thought it was her daughter, found a strange wizard, and tried to run. We looked around for anybody, but they must've thought since it was a Muggle-one-student house, the Ministry would be on the lookout for magic and left. They messed up the living room and kitchen, but didn't seem to go into the back. We sent the bodies to St. Mungo's."

Everybody was looking pretty knocked out. Again the Dark Mark, again an attack on Muggles. This time it wasn't just for their fun.

"Do you think she could see them, go to her house, tomorrow? Will anybody be there from the Ministry? Surely Fudge can't deny You-Know-Who's existence now!" Mrs. Weasley went from upset to mad in a second.

"She will stay here tonight, Molly. I guess we could take her to her house, but we're going to test the bodies. See if we can tell if You-Know-Who himself was at her house or just the Death Eaters. Think we've got a technique that might work. We can tell her all this tonight, it's better than not knowing."

Silence reigned again. Slowly everybody went off in their different directions. "Ginny, wait," called her dad. "I'm going with you to tell her, and she might rather cry on you than me." They headed upstairs together on a mission to confirm the desperate girl's worst fears.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning- Ch 3

Hermione's Terror

Chapter 2

Ginny looked like she hadn't slept much the next morning, but was nothing compared to Hermione. Hermione looked awful and haunted, but managed to keep her eyes dry all morning. Everyone kept shooting worried glances at her, but her glassy eyes seemed not to notice.

In their awkward, sweet, nervous ways, Ron and Ginny said comforting things to Hermione while she emptied her Hogwarts bag to claim some things. She gave them small smiles for their trouble.

The Ministry had lent them a car, since the house was Ministry business. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny went with Hermione to her house that afternoon. As they were driving, thoughts kept popping in her head:

A Mr. Hagrid pulled Harry from the scene. "The house was almost destroyed," said Mr. Hagrid. "I barely got him out before the Muggles started swarmin' around."

_ _

_After the Dark Lord killed his parents and destroyed the house…_

_ _

_The Ministry had to perform many Memory Charms on Muggles who had seen the house…_

_ _

Only after she had worked up a nice terror did she remember she had seen the house before the Ministry did. _Nice going Granger. Good to know you keep your head in emergencies. Just like in the Devil's Snare you kept your cool. I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry…_

_ _

"It's Sunday so their office won't be open, but how do we cancel all the appointments without letting the Muggles know?"

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, "they'll probably have to know they're dead if you close down the office-"

"No!" Mrs. Weasley burst in. "If they know they're dead, she will be put in foster care or some other awful Muggle thing. Hermione, we'll say you're moving. You will be anyway, right? That way you can sell their office without suspicion.Let's see, Arthur, your department can see that they didn't jinx anything and-"

"Mum?" Ron butt in, "She's a kid! She can't just go around selling off the stuff! We'll need an adult to do that, and one that knows how Muggles do business." A poke right at his dad, but he didn't notice.

"Yes, maybe someone from the office could help. Some keep up with Muggle business." Mr. Weasley kept on. "After we check everything, of course, Molly. Look, here we are."

They all piled out of the car and looked at her house before Hermione removed the key from her bag and asked, "You did lock it, right?" An affirmation, she turned the key, and they looked into the welcoming hall. "Mum was here, right? And dad there?" She stayed amazingly calm as she let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have fun looking at Muggle things and testing them for jinxes, and led Ron and Ginny to her room.

"Nice room," they said simultaneously and roved around. Ginny tried to make the dresser mirror talk as Ron prodded her family picture. Hermione moved around, packing clothes between the pictures she rescued from Ron, knick-knacks, her Hogwarts books from other years, and a stuffed mouse.

"Crookshanks has been missing this."

Once she had her bag packed and two full purses over Ginny's shoulder, they headed into her parents' room. Ginny grabbed a few tissues from Hermione's room before she followed them, but Hermione kept her eyes dry. Peeped in the closets, rifled through the drawers. Room by room they worked their way to the front of her house, picking up little things here and there.

When they met up in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was trying to keep her husband from taking apart the toaster. "Ready to go, dear?" she asked, partly to Hermione and partly to Mr. Weasley.

They were walking to the car when Ron was dive-bombed. "Pig!" He tore off the letter and started reading it. "Go home Pig, we're not for a while."

"Ron, who'd you send a letter to?" his mother asked with a look.

"Um, Harry."

"And why?"

"So… he could know what's happening? I figured Hermione would want him here!" his voice rose defensively.

"Yeah, thanks Ron," Hermione said almost tiredly. "What'd he say?"

"To write him when the funeral is and he'd even use Floo powder to get here."

"You guys are so sweet." She smiled and surprised Ron with a hug.

"Ok, time's a'wastin! Let's go to, um, where was it again Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"The banks. Don't worry, I know which ones we have accounts at."

"More than one? Goodness, Arthur, can you believe Muggles are so complicated!"

~*~*~

Emerging from the third bank with a bag of things from the safety deposit box, Hermione announced, "Well, I think that's the last place we kept anything."

"How could they keep people from stealing all your stuff?" asked Ron. "They're just boxes behind bars!"

"Well, sometimes people do break in. I like Gringotts a lot better."

"Can you direct me to their office Hermione?"

"Sure, Mr. Weasley. It's on the other side of town, yeah turn right here…"

~*~*~

"Guess this is their appointment book."

"Oh, how are we going to cancel all these appointments for tomorrow? And all the workers? Oh dear, oh dear…"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley thought for a minute. "We'll just have to call all these people and cancel. Do you just call the nurses and say they're fired?"

"Surely somebody knows how to undo a business in a day. I'll go check." Mr. Weasley apparated away.

Hermione gave them a tour of the building she had been in so often. Ginny was especially interested in the x-ray, and spent the whole time trying to turn it on. Mr. Weasley apparated back before she figured it out.

"This is Greg Essex, Department of Magical Catastrophes." After informing him of Hermione's wishes to shut the office down, he took over, speaking rapidly.

"Okay, first we call tomorrow's appointments, then fire the workers, cancel all the others for the future, and see about selling the building, equipment, and if we have any legal issues. You're the owner now, aren't you?" A slightly mystified Hermione nodded. "So then you know how to use a phone; start calling until you get everyone. You two look for paper and pens. Make a 'closed' sign for the door. No details. Arthur, Molly, let's see about these files. Need to get them to another dentistry." They went into a back room, leaving the three teens blinking after them.

"What's a pen?"

~*~*~

Hermione lightly banged her head on the desktop. Another person thought she was just a childish prankster. _I don't sound that young!_ She had just picked up the phone to dial a client that hadn't answered when Mr. Essex came in.

"Give me the phone book. I need to contact some other doctors' offices about all these files." Ginny and Ron came over from the toy area, wondering if he knew they would all be closed. After leaving a few messages, he said to Mr. Weasley, "Meet me here tomorrow morning. Most open at 8, right?" He left with that.

"Mr. Weasley, Maybe you should do the firing. Everybody thinks I'm joking when I cancel their sessions." So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took turns on the phone after Hermione showed them how. Ginny and Ron were found in the storage room trying the flavored floss.

Some hours after they started, all of the next day's clients and workers had been notified. With a normal lock and magical one (for those with keys) they were ready to drive back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was quite miffed. "I can't believe how mad some people get when you won't reschedule!"


	3. Chapter 3

"And so, we lay these two to their otherworldly rest

Hermione's Terror

Chapter 3

"And so, we lay these two to their otherworldly rest." Many were sniffling out of memory or pity, but Hermione's resumed wailing was out of grief and guilt. Ron and Harry tried vainly to comfort her as her parents were lowered into the earth. A few Ministry wizards were talking in low tones off to one side. The Muggles had all left as soon as the preacher finished and the first shovel of dirt was thrown. All other Weasleys were exploring the graves, scared by Hermione's anguish.

"Come on, Hermione," started Ron. "You don't have to see this."

"You go on," she choked out. "I will see this. It's better than wondering."

He tried to pull Harry away, but he wouldn't go. Ron shrugged and headed toward the twins.

After a pause, Harry started haltingly. "You're right. It's better not wondering."

She whirled around. "Harry, I'm so sorry! Of course it must be worse for you-"

"It's not worse for either of us. You have to deal with memories, I with questions. It's how we deal with it that counts."

She gave a tiny laugh. "You prat! You just want me to stop crying, is that it?"

He grinned. "Partly."

Despite none-too-quiet protests from the Weasleys, Mr. Essex appeared beside Hermione. "Well, now that we have the funeral things sorted out, we need to focus on where you'll live. Who's your closest family?"

Hermione made a valiant attempt to stem her tears. "Both my parents were the only child. The only family I know of is in America, and certainly doesn't know I'm a witch."

"Well, we should notify them of your situation. I can-"

"Greg, what are you thinking?" exploded Mr. Weasley. "She _can't_ leave Hogwarts, especially now!"

"Arthur's right." Mrs. Weasley put her arm around Hermione. "Hermione can stay with us. She doesn't need to worry about all this right now." Hermione's efforts were washed away with this.

Mr. Essex looked slightly flustered with them ganging up against him. "I'm just exploring the options. No need to get defensive."

"Sorry Greg. Of course, you're just trying to help. You mind staying with us Hermione?" She shook her head, sniffling. "Ok. Molly, I'm going to see about the paperwork. See you at home." He apparated off.

"Come on Hermione." With one last look, the seven Weasleys and Harry went over to the Ministry cars. As Hermione stared at the fresh dirt and small green markers, she thought about the latest newspaper, with the news of another household dead. Unlike most of the wizarding community, she knew it wasn't just a "family enemy," and probably weren't any "investigators on the case." A warm summer breeze blew her hair away from her face, and she saw several red heads slightly turned her way, and one, dark, trying to draw away the attention. She walked to a car, climbed in the open door, and didn't look back as the tears dried on her cheeks.

~*~*~

The next day she officially moved in Ginny's room. Everything from her Muggle life was in three drawers in a bureau, except for her pillow she only saw during the summer, strange on the mattress.

When she had the house and office money in hand, Hermione found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. "Here, Mrs. Weasley. To cover the cost of my living with you."

She was appalled. "Hermione! We'll take you in because we love you! You aren't a boarder!"

"Mrs. Weasley, you and Mr. Weasley have spent so much time helping me get things in order and now are taking me in. I feel guilty. Please take it." After an hour of arguing, she took half of the house money.

~*~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in semi-uncomfortable silence the next day. They spread over the porch, watching Ministry officials put wards around the Weasley household. She started conversation. "The reports are really rolling in now, aren't they? Two in the paper this morning, and the one yesterday. Harry, you have to watch your back."

He was looking at her with a strange look on his face, like a mixture of pity and guilt and disgrace. "Hermione! How could you be worried about me? I've put you and Ron in danger, and as good as got your parents killed! How can you even be civil to me?"

Hermione gaped at him, while Ron jumped in. "Harry, it won't do you one ounce of good to talk like that. You know you didn't get them or Cedric killed. You didn't know those other families, and they're dead."

"Right Harry. I'm civil to you because you're my best friend. If I turned away from you and Ron, I'd be in quite a predicament, now wouldn't I?" she said a bit wryly. "Honestly, Harry. Nobody blames you for having your luck but you."

~*~*~

It was Harry's birthday, so he got the luxury of being with people who cared about him, whom he hadn't seen since the horrid few days after the death of Hermione's parents. Mrs. Weasley had baked a delicious cake to complement a wonderful meal in his honor.

It was dusk, and the three friends were in the edge of the woods, talking and playing with Harry's new wizarding compass. It not only pointed north, but also told which way the wind was blowing, if a storm was near, and had a compartment to carry a bit more than it seemed should fit inside.

While the laughter was dying down after a particularly funny joke, Harry's sharp ears picked up a noise floating with the wind. His compass's wind gauge pointed north, so he spun that way. Ron and Hermione noticed Harry's sudden movement, and turned too. A figure in dark robes, hood over head, was stealthily approaching, but not entirely silent. Thanks to the wards of the now-absent Aurors, the wizard hadn't been able to Apparate up to them. The mysterious, seemingly wandless figure said nothing as he walked up to the three with their wands drawn.

When he was within a few yards, he spoke in a gravelly low voice. "Harry Potter, don't think because you have been lucky before, you will be anymore. My Master is gaining strength, so much strength. You won't be safe in that Muggle house or your school. My Master is coming for you. My Master will make you, all your friends and loved ones, all rue the day you thought Him gone, the times you defied Him. Your day is coming, soon, very soon."

The wizard suddenly reached his hand up his left sleeve. Thinking he was reaching for a wand, all three raised their wands, silently telling each other 'Stupefy.' Before they could get one syllable out, he started sinking to the ground. They stopped stock still, watching the man seem to melt. A small cry escaped the wizard, then he moved no more. Slowly, Ron, Harry, and Hermione lowered their arms, staring at the heap.

~*~*~

The scene darkened out.

"That, children, was the beginning of Voldemort's second rise in Hermione Granger's eyes." Delilah Monroe stood up, shut off the projector, and faced the Hall.

"After his resurrection, the first family to go was that of Harry Potter's Muggle-born friend. Luckily, she escaped to help our side triumph later on. There was a brief pause after the first attack, to gather his forces. The wizarding world was in shock when whole families started to appear in graveyards. Fudge tried to hush it up, but the Dark Mark still made it into the papers eventually. Luckily some believed, and a few families were able to escape before he could attack. Any questions?"

A young Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Is that her Pensieve?"

"No, the Post-Age Memorial Company contacted the Trio when it first started, and had duplicates of their memories made. We take them to schools around the world every year. Each thought it was a great idea."

A boy at the Slytherin table commanded her attention then. "How did that man kill himself? What happened to him?"

"When the Trio gathered their wits and got Ministry wizards over there, he was a bit more melted, but his hand was still up his sleeve. We still don't know exactly what killed him, but the most accepted theory is that a charm was placed on his Dark Mark, so when he touched it he would die, therefore not able to be captured and have a truth spell put on him. Any more questions?"

Some children seemed a bit shocked, staring at the patch of wall where the images had been. Others stared at her, bored with old information. She sighed.

"Well, all right then. Tomorrow after dinner we will meet to watch memories that came next, mainly Harry's, since he was in the middle of it all the time. 'Til tomorrow Hogwarts, and be glad the age of His reign is over!"


End file.
